This invention relates generally to a talking figure play set, and, more particularly, to such a play set comprising an environmental structure having a record player with an upwardly pointing stylus and a plurality of human figures or animal figures, or both, each having an open-bottom base with a phonograph record permanently recessed therein.
Various play sets comprising an environmental structure and a plurality of human figures or animal figures, or both, are provided by the prior art. It is not believed, however, that the prior art provides such a play set having talking figures. It can be readily appreciated that the use of talking figures in such a play set would not only enhance its play value but also enhance its educational value. Both the play value and educational value of such a play set are likely to be substantially enhanced if each figure in the play set conveys a spoken message which is compatible with its physical appearance. It is believed that such a talking figure play set would be particularly suitable for use by children in the 3-7 year old age group.
While the prior art provides talking dolls and other similar human and animal figures having internal talking means, it is not believed that such figures are particularly suitable for use as elements of a talking figure play set. Preferable, play sets are comprised of a plurality of relatively inexpensive, rugged components. The talking dolls and other similar human and animal figures provided by the prior art are typically neither rugged nor inexpensive since each such figure has a separate internally positioned sound reproducing device and sound recording as its talking means. The internally positioned sound reproducing device and sound recording typically used as the talking means for such a figure is either a battery-powered electrical record player and phonograph record or a mechanical record player and phonograph record. It is believed that a talking figure play set having a plurality of relatively inexpensive, rugged components is possible if a single record player is positioned in the environmental structure of the play set to function as a sound reproducing device for sound recordings associated with each of the various figures included in the play set.